


Omission

by jinxes (bobbemorse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbemorse/pseuds/jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brett kisses him, Mason thinks that’s pretty awesome. What’s even more awesome is when it continues happening. Everywhere where no one will catch them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omission

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
Mason winces and turns around. They're in the library and Brett whispered, so maybe Mason shouldn't be as surprised as he is when he finds Brett standing right behind him.   
"Uhm," Mason says, intelligently, and laughs nervously.  
"I guess you won't believe me if I say that I don't know what you mean...?"

Brett has this amazing ability of smiling without any ounce of warmth in his eyes. Right now – in the library with so little space between them that Mason is sure that Brett can feel the hairs on his arm standing up and hear his breath hitching (which, okay, he might be able to do anyway) – his eyes seem to light up with one corner of his mouth quirking up.

Mason seriously contemplates yelling for help. Or maybe he wouldn't even have to yell. Liam would probably come running if Mason just said his name really firmly. Admittedly, he'd come running in _fury_ because it's _Brett_ and Liam has a very specific button for the guy, but at least it'd get Mason out of this situation..  
On the other hand, this is the stuff of multiple of his fantasies. Although, in those he is usually more sure of the result of this particular conversation.

Brett shrugs (in a really unfairly casual manner that makes Mason's fingertips tingle). "I don't mind," he says and cocks his head to the side, still fucking _smiling_ like that.  
"You ah-" Mason clears his throat.  
"You don't?" Brett takes a step closer, looking down at him. He's not smiling anymore. Instead his eyes are fixed on Mason's face, not quite catching his gaze (because Mason can't look away), flitting up and down in a lazy sort of way. "Not at all," he says. Then he kisses him.

It takes Mason by surprise so it's definitely not as good as it could be but it's still pretty awesome. Actually _pretty awesome_ is probably the understatement of the year.  
Brett's hand slides up his shoulder to his neck and pulls him closer, completely eliminating the space between them. His thumb is pressing lightly into the skin under Mason's ear, his grip firm and warm and just right for Mason to shiver the slightest bit.  
When he finally recovers from his inital surprise Mason places his hands on Brett's hips and tries to remember how every inch of his body feels while Brett is pressing against him.

"Wow," he says when they pull apart and Brett bends down to touch Mason's forehead with his.  
"Yeah," he replies, almost casually.  
"We should do that again."

*

They do. Many times.  
It's infintely _awesome_. Sometimes it's just a quick kiss when no one's looking, in the crowded school parking lot or inbetween classes, sometimes it lasts and Mason never wants it to end, like when Brett corners him in the library where no one's paying attention or after a lacrosse game where they can disappear from the crowd.  
One memorable time Brett actually sneaks into Mason's house through the window just to give him a closed mouth, chaste kiss that tastes like peppermint toothpaste. Mason falls asleep with a smile on his face after that one.

It becomes this thing where they go out of their way to kiss each other. In secret, of course, because Mason really likes kissing Brett without having to worry about what anyone else might think.  
He knows that Liam would probably get over it pretty quickly if they told him, but he also knows that he'd still receive very pointed looks and Brett would get one or two death threats for _sure_. So they leave it like it is because it's easier.

But then again, Mason has always rooted for the truth, especially as a foundation of friendship. And after a while it starts to eat at him.  
He starts to think that even if Liam'll forgive him soon enough, that doesn't excuse lying. Especially not when you pride yourself in being best friends with someone who you can tell everything to and who will be protective and supportive, if slightly judgmental.  
Mason feels horrible.

Unfortunately Brett can literally smell when he's upset. It's really kind of creepy. At the same time it's also kind of fascinating.  
Brett's upper body is practically lying on the table in the library while he looks at Mason with a frown on his face. He got a haircut just this week and by the way he keeps fingering at it he's still adjusting to it.

"What's wrong?" he asks, in that calm but curious manner of his that suggests that should anything actually be wrong he's going to jump up right now. Mason chuckles and ducks his head before he looks at Brett agin.  
"I don't think I can keep this from Liam any longer," he says. He's clicking his pen on the table. Brett extends one arm to stop the erratic movement.

"Now?" Mason thinks about Liam's face when he left the library to get to his History class where he's writing a test right now.  
"Not now," Mason says and looks down at the hand Brett hasn't pulled away yet.  
"We can just stop being secret," he continues and Brett smirks at him. (He actually smirks, who can pull that off in real life?)  
"Does that mean you're going to be my cheerleader at the game tonight?" he asks mockingly.  
Mason grins and throws his eraser at him.

But he does go to the game.  
And when Scott scores the winning points he does get up with the rest of the audience and yells in triumph. And when Brett and Liam simultaneously come towards him he doesn't give Brett their secret signal to back off.  
He can't help closing his eyes, when Brett cradles his face with one hand and kisses him, out in the open and full of adrenaline which makes Mason's heart stutter dangerously. The lacrosse helmet is knocking against his hip.

After he opens his eyes again, the first thing he does is look at Liam.  
"Sorry," he says, trying for a smile. Liam's nose is scrunched up, but he doesn't look like he's going to puke, or punch either Brett or Mason in the face.  
"Dude," he says.  
"You think this is news to me? I'm a werewolf. And you _stink_ of him."


End file.
